


What you'd do to me tonight

by lewispanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewispanda/pseuds/lewispanda
Summary: They have had desk sex before. She has pegged Jaime before. Maybe not the two together but still. So why can't she focus on her work now? She has gone through the majority of her day without troubles so the last hour before she would have Jaime bent over the desk, her strap on buried deep inside him should be the same.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 38
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Exchange that was Promised: Jaime x Brienne Smut Swap 2021





	What you'd do to me tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuixoticChloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuixoticChloe/gifts).



> Huuuge thanks to bussdowntarthiana and wildlingoftarth for organising this amazing event and helping with everything. And another huge thanks to everyone who took part in it, as they contributed to the M and E rated Braime fics list.  
> I would also like to thank my beta and my friend - EryiScrye (SomberSecrets) and Brieoftarth. They looked over that fic and me, while I panicked. xD  
> Last but not least, thank you, QuixoticChloe, for the amazing prompts. I tried to mix all three together and hope it worked. ;) I can't wait for the authors to be revealed so I can spam you about Braime x pegging (and a certain musician).
> 
> A few things for the reader:  
> -There isn't a big age difference between Jaime and Brienne. Maybe 2, 3 years tops.  
> -'Rytsas' is apparently valyrian for ‘hello’.

_ 5:12 _

Brienne’s eyes moved from the clock on her laptop to the file that was currently opened. She was putting the finishing touches on this week’s report, detailing the changes she wanted to implement at the orphanage. With the new, increased funding they had finally managed to secure, they could upgrade a few things, as well as provide better for the kids. 

The state of the building was good and the furniture, sheets, and other things were in good condition. Same went for the clothes and food - the kids wore decently-made clothing and were well-fed. However, Brienne wanted something  _ more _ , wanted to give those kids the care that was similar to that of a parent and help their chances at a decent start into adulthood.

Her eyes traveled to the clock again.

_ 5:12 _

“You have got to be freaking kidding me,” she muttered, then looked at the room. It was a classic living room, dining room, and kitchen combo. Jaime had already prepped everything for dinner and put it in the slow cooker. He had also, apparently, swept the floors and wiped the counters, which left Brienne with nothing to do. She could, of course, go to the bathroom to clean, but she wasn’t  _ that _ restless. 

So she went back to her file, checking it for any typos or grammar mistakes before saving it and uploading it to the hard drive for easier access later. With this done, there were no more pressing matters for the day, or the rest of the week, so she closed her laptop with a sigh. Catching up on her favourite show or checking what book her book club would be reading next week didn’t sound enticing at all.

Brienne placed the laptop on the coffee table and stretched her long limbs, being mindful not to knock anything over. Only 45 minutes more and she would have Jaime bent over the sturdy desk with her strap on deep inside him. While readying everything the night before, they had reasoned they should be responsible adults, as expected at their age, and have sex after finishing their workload. She had predicted it might take her more time to work on her report, and Jaime was slowly but surely pushing the theoretical portion of his newest research forward. Even though she was already done, Brienne was reluctant to bother Jaime and mess up with his work flow, so instead she stood up to grab a glass of water. The joke of quenching her thirst was not lost on her.

This would be far from their first time playing with a strap on. It had been introduced into their sex life a mere month into it and hadn’t left since. They had, of course, gone through different toys for Jaime, different harnesses, and two months ago they had even added a vibrator for Brienne into the mix. The desk sex alone also wasn’t something new to them. But they had never mixed pegging and desk sex before. Brienne now wondered how their pegging adventures had been limited to the bedroom only - and the living room, on one occasion - while they had only messed around with desk sex before.

Oh, well, desk sex had rarely been spontaneous, and last night reminded Brienne as to  _ why _ . Jaime had a professional set up of different screens merged together to provide the ultimate research experience. The screens were surrounded with different file folders, books and jars of markers, as well as a random kettle that made it onto the desk every now and then. It had taken quite some time to perfect it, and he wasn’t there yet, since he had just started to look into standing desks and regulated desks, but it was close to his desired perfection. 

_ But clearing it was a nightmare _ .

The first time they had tried desk sex, it had gone terribly wrong. They had been young, had moved into their first apartment together, and had been eager to have sex in each and every room. And, for some damn reason, in the living room, instead of going with the couch or the rug, their bodies had moved to the Ikea desk in the corner. That desk had consisted of a white working surface and black trestles, which were not attached to each other. 

The whole thing had almost crumbled with the first thrust.

Suffice to say, once they had moved again, after their wedding, they had invested in a very sturdy second-hand desk.

Brienne grabbed one of the mis-matched mugs from the cabinet and filled it with cold tap water. It, at least, gave her something to do for a few seconds, but it didn’t help with her wandering mind. In her imagination, she was already making a plan on how to proceed, where to touch Jaime and where to kiss, at what pace she should push in her finger-

Brienne sighed loudly and drank half the mug of water in one go.

The slow cooker’s display told her that the food wouldn’t be ready for another two and a half hours and the side dishes were already in the fridge. Not that they hadn’t been there a few minutes ago, when she had been going through her mind for things to do, or an hour ago when she had come back from work. Jaime had already been upstairs, his shoes and coat the only signs that she hadn’t been alone in the house, and she hadn’t gone upstairs so that she wouldn’t interrupt him. Or rather, to not tempt their wills. Which meant she hadn’t even said hello to her husband. They had also barely seen each other in the morning, each rushing to start on their work and be done as early as possible.

Maybe she  _ could _ go to him right now? Just to say hello. Maybe see if he needed anything.

Or find out when he would be done with work for the day.

With her mind made up, Brienne left the half-full mug on the counter and made her way upstairs. The door the furthest from the stairs led to an office that was usually occupied by Jaime. Some nights they worked together, but, thankfully, Brienne didn’t have to take work home often. Still, if Jaime wanted company, she’d sit there with a book of her own and act as a soundboard for his ideas, learning a lot about notions of honour in different cultures through time along the way.

She knocked on the door, not wanting to startle him, before opening it. Jaime’s eyes went straight to her, which meant he wasn’t too focused on whatever he was doing. 

“Hey,” he said softly, smiling at her. Even behind the thick rims of his glasses Brienne could see the laugh lines around his eyes.

“Hey yourself,” she replied. “Just wanted to say hi and see how you’re doing.”

“Not well.” Jaime took off his glasses with his hand then rubbed his eyes against his wrist. “It appears that I have mis-filed some of the articles I wanted to read and I need to find them and put them in the correct folders. How was your day?” 

“I finished writing the report,” she replied. One side of the desk was placed next to the window, the late afternoon light still bright enough to light up the room and make Jaime’s eyes shine. “And you left me nothing else to do, so I thought I would say hi and see if you needed anything.”

“There’s always the bathroom…” Her glare only made him grin. “Alright, alright.” Jaime turned in his chair and placed his glasses on the bookshelf behind him, then closed his laptop and stood up. As he circled the desk, Brienne walked inside the room and stood in front of him when he leaned back against the piece of furniture. This one was definitely more sturdy than the ikea one, and didn’t even shake as Jaime put most of his weight on it. 

He placed his hand on the edge, almost as if he was gripping it, his stump mirroring the position on the other side, which put all his forearm muscles on display. Brienne almost regretted closing the space between them and limiting her view of his body. Almost.

When she was close enough that their knees could touch, she drew her hands behind his neck and began to play with the curls at his nape.

“It’s a true privilege to witness every day how much you are trying for those kids. My modern knight in shining armour.” Jaime’s tone was playful but his gaze was sincere, and Brienne could feel her cheeks heat up. The green orbs bore into hers as he stared up at her and she couldn’t look away. “You came up only to say hi?”

“Of course I did!” she replied at once, reacting to the smugness in his voice. Yet she didn’t pull her arms away, and even moved closer. It was hard not to, when he spread his legs more, allowing her to fall between them.

“Hello,” he said again. Her hands moved, one of them combing through the curls at the back of his head and the other one brushing the shell of his ear from behind. “ _ Rytsas _ .” Her blunt nails lightly scratched his scalp as her right hand slid back and her thumb gilded alongside his jaw. Seeing his Addam’s apple bob as he swallowed, then his lips part sent a shiver up her spine. “Are you seducing me, Mrs Tarth-Lannister?”

“Is it working?” 

“Always.” His stump touched her cheek and Jaime surged forward, to kiss her passionately. The angle was slightly odd, with his face lower than usual due to him sitting on a desk, but neither complained as Jaime’s tongue explored Brienne’s mouth, then her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. 

Jaime pulled her closer, his right arm keeping her in place as his mouth traveled to her jaw to nip and kiss it. He was mindful not to leave any marks as he moved lower, exploring the exposed skin above the collar of her t-shirt.

“ _ Jaime _ .” Brienne braced both of her hands on the desk, bending slightly forward and tilting Jaime back. The stump at her back wound itself tighter around her, so he wouldn’t drop onto the desk. The new angle pressed their pelvises together and Brienne hummed in appreciation as she felt his cock stir in his pants. 

Her husband moaned then made a displeased sound, so she pulled them both upwards. “What is-”

“My laptop,” Jaime explained. The edge of it had dug into his back and he’d prefer to put it somewhere safe before it would be crushed. “Just give me a moment.” He let go of her to rest against the desk on his bent arm and put his laptop on the chair on the other side. His t-shirt rode up as he flexed and Brienne splayed her hand on his abdomen, the bottom of it pressing against the waistband of his pants. She could feel his cock twitch against her forearm.

“You weren’t the only one who was eager and impatient.” His remark made her blush again, but before she could deny it -  _ or confirm it _ \- Jaime was opening his top drawer and taking out a bottle of lube and a few gloves. “I had to sit here and focus on my work while  _ this _ has been residing so close to me. It was a nightmare,” he added, with his usual Lannister flare.

The sight of those things was almost enough to make Brienne moan, and she swallowed to get rid of the dryness in her throat before surging forward and kissing Jaime messily. He made a sound of surprise before getting on with the programme and returning the kiss, his hand leaving the lube and gloves on the desk before joining his stump to travel up and down Brienne’s body. 

“Did you-” her question was interrupted by another kiss. With no will to break it and no way to ask in a different way, Brienne  _ resigned _ herself to pulling Jaime’s t-shirt as high as she could and tracing the muscles with her fingertips. She knew that doing so under his ribs would make him giggle, and as expected, Jaime broke the kiss and placed his hand and stump over her hands as a soft sound escaped his mouth. 

“Why play so dirty?” Jaime’s lips were close enough to hers for Brienne to feel every word. “Did you want to ask me if I was ticklish? You know that I am,” he said, mock-scolding her.

At his words, Brienne actually pulled back, blush colouring her cheeks in embarrassment. “No.”

Her curt reply brought Jaime a lot of glee, as he saw something was going on here. “ _ Brieeeeeeenneeeeee. _ ”

It was hard to say no to those pleading eyes, even if they came with the annoying, prolonged version of her name. “I was just...distracted.”

“Distracted?” Jaime parroted. “By what? Ohhhhhhhh, of course, by me.” If possible, he was even more smug now.

“Oh, shuddup,” Brienne muttered, then looked him straight in the eyes and squared her shoulders. “I wanted to ask if you’ve changed after coming back from work, but you clearly did,” she explained, motioning towards his t-shirt and loose, comfortable pants. 

Jaime’s shoulders began to shake.

“Oh, stop this.” This time she was smiling as well as she watched Jaime chuckle. “I wasn’t thinking, okay?”

“No, no.” He cupped her face with his hand. “This is actually a compliment. I’m hot enough that you stop making sense.”

This time it was her turn to chuckle. 

“I did, in fact, change from my work clothes.” Jaime leaned in close enough to whisper the next part into her ear. “I even showered and cleaned the toys.”

That sentence, paired up with his teeth nibbling on her ear, caused Brienne to moan and roll her hips forward, sadly not getting enough friction at this angle. 

“Good. Because I want to fuck you.”

The words had the desired effect and switched the power dynamics between them. While a moment ago Jaime had been more in control, as Brienne had been slightly embarrassed, now he was following her every step as she pulled his t-shirt over his head then did the same with hers. 

Knowing this dance so well, Jaime reached for her bralette to unclasp it quickly as her hands tangled in his hair again. With her doing so, it was impossible to take it off entirely, so Jaime pouted up at her, making her huff in amusement, and waited  _ patiently _ that second it took her to pull her hands back. 

With no comment, he pulled it off of her then latched onto her nipple, kissing, licking and sucking just as she liked. After so many years he could do it with a blind over his eyes and earplugs in his ears, but he’d rather not deny himself the sight of her and all the whines and moans escaping her lips. A particularly low sound was his clue to switch to the other nipple, letting the other one stand proudly as the cold air hit the wet skin. 

“Jaime.” Brienne’s hands let go of his hair to move quickly down his body and cupped him through his pants. 

In a silent reply, Jaime spread his legs more and rolled his hips up, his position not allowing him room to move much further. 

Brienne’s hand snuck inside his pants and boxers and wrapped around his cock. “I want to take care of you.” Her hand was dry but with her loose grip and slow movements it was something Jaime enjoyed. So she continued to move her hand ever so slowly, relishing in his gasps and shuddering breaths. “Let me take care of you, Jaime.”

“ _ Yes _ .” It came out breathy and was followed by a sound of displeasure as Brienne pulled her hand out of his underwear.

“Up,” she said and he followed, licking his lips as he saw her pull down his pants and boxers. 

“Let me,” Jaime took over the job, getting out of the rest of his clothes and throwing them in the vague direction of the couch -  _ where his usual desk setup was now located _ \- then reached forward to pull down Brienne’s pants and underwear as she undid the safety lock on the lube and pumped some of it onto her hands then warmed it up.

He got on his knees to help her out of her clothes then grabbed onto her hip and pulled her closer. High on her thigh, and very close to her right ass cheek, was the group of freckles that looked very much like the leo constellation. It was one of Jaime’s favourite spots on Brienne’s body and he couldn’t just be eye-level with it and not to leave an open-mouthed kiss over it, before getting back on his feet. 

“Tell me you brought the toys here,” Brienne told him. There was actually a chance he had, since the lube and the gloves had made an appearance. 

“You seem to overestimate my self-control. I would get nothing done.”

Her slicked hand wrapped around his cock the same time his fingers slid alongside her labia.

“ _ Jaime _ .”

“ _ Brienne, _ ” he mimicked her tone then let out a breathy sight. Whether it was caused by her hand working his cock or the slickness of her cunt, she didn’t know. He matched her move for move, his hand going faster when hers sped up and his fingers circling her clit when her thumb swiped over the head of his cock. 

When her hips rolled with his movements, Jaime grinned. 

Her free hand grabbed onto his hand and pulled it back, as her thumb swiped over the head of his cock again. Catching his eyes and holding the eye contact, Brienne brought her thumb to her mouth, a single while pearl glistening on it, and sucked off the liquid. 

Jaime’s mouth opened and he panted, unable to look away as Brienne licked her lips. 

She was once again in control and she used it to pull Jaime into another deep kiss, one that would leave him with something to hold onto. “Where did you leave the toys?” 

“On the bed.” He actually looked mopey when she let go of him and turned, then made a quick trip to the bedroom, on the other end of the corridor. As he had said, the dildo, the harness and the wearable vibrator were still on the bed, and she grabbed all three before almost sprinting back to the office.

Jaime was once again leaning back against the desk, his cock standing proudly. He looked like one of those ancient sculptures, all his naked glory on display, though he had more hair than those. She liked that about him.   
  


As one of their very first dates, they had gone to the museum together. The photo album downstairs had some of the pictures they had taken there of Jaime trying to imitate the statues. In his warm fleece jacket, gray with a red zipper, he had looked ridiculous, and at least half of the pictures were blurred due to Brienne laughing so much. But still, the golden curls and beautiful face made him look similar to the men captured in stone.

In those photos, he looked adorable. Right now, he looked erotic, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and staring at her from under his lashes. “Brienne,” he said softly, then pulled his head back, baring her neck, as if daring her to come closer.

They had talked about this before. The pace, the power dynamic, the position. Brienne felt it in her bones that mere moments separated her from seeing him bent over this desk. She wondered how he’d be able to work here  _ now _ .

Brienne walked up to him and placed everything on the desk before kissing him again. He automatically responded to the desperation in her kiss, reciprocating it with the same longing and passion. When she felt his stump rub against her clit she rolled her hips once, twice, before stepping back. “Later,” she promised, then began to put on the harness.

“No vibrator?” Jaime asked, as he got to his knees to help her hold it in place. That had been the plan, for her to wear the vibrator under the straps, enjoying the low, steady buzz that would bring her to her orgasm. 

“I want to be able to experience all of this clearly.” Jaime’s head snapped up at this and he swallowed. “I want to remember every second of doing it here for the first time.” 

A low sound escaped Jaime’s lips and he was on his feet in a second, kissing her again. He quickly moved from her mouth to her neck, then shoulders, then breasts, not really staying in one place for long. He was licking her nipple when she pushed him back gently, separating their bodies.

She watched him turn his torso and reach for the lube then squirt some of it onto his hand. But instead of warming it up and pumping his cock, he reached for the dildo and began to move his hand up and down, covering it with lube. It was far from the first time he had done so, but the sight never failed to turn Brienne on even more. She could feel her wetness run down her lips and sighed, wanting to relieve some of the pressure - so she pushed her hips forward, the dildo sliding through Jaime’s fist, and ground her pubic mound against the base of the toy. 

“Turn around,” she told him, and didn’t have to wait long before he obeyed. Jaime turned around and rested against the desk on his elbows, pushing his ass back and up. He  _ knew _ what he was doing, and Brienne was sure he was wearing a smug smile right now, even though she couldn’t see his face.

“Good boy.” She ran her cleaner hand over his spine, from the base of his neck to his asscrack, then gently brushed between his asscheeks with a finger. As Jaime wiggled his ass in invitation, Brienne put on the glove and rubbed some of the lube between her hands to warm it up. 

She knew that at the very beginning Jaime liked to just  _ feel _ . So her lubed finger began to trace patterns on the skin of his ass, moving closer and closer to his rim. Brienne remained quiet as she reapplied the lube then began to circle the tight ring of muscles, listening to Jaime’s breathing as she did so. 

When his breath hitched and he pushed his ass against her hand, Brienne knew he was ready for more. Yet, as she applied more lube to her hands, she asked. “Are you re-”

“Yes, please, yes.” Jaime rested his forehead on his crossed forearms and hitched his ass higher in the air. Brienne let out a loud moan at the sight and could hear his breathy chuckle in return.

“No need to be all smug about it,” she told him as she kneeled on the floor next to him. The position allowed her a better angle - and a very nice view. “But you do look incredibly hot,” Brienne admitted, not ashamed of it in the slightest. The sight of her husband bent over like this, making needy sounds as she prepped him, turned her on greatly. 

“All the sounds you’re making.” Brienne’s hand moved back to Jaime’s cock to resume a slow rhythm, just as the tip of her finger began to push in. “Look at you. You’re taking this so well.” Her finger breached the tight ring of muscles and stopped once it was buried to the first knuckle. “I can’t wait to feel my thighs pressed to yours.”

“ _ Brienne _ ,” Jaime said breathily. 

She worked slowly, pushing in and out and prodding gently until she felt the muscles around her soften and relax, a sign she could go further. Jaime’s behaviour was also a great guide, since whenever he felt ready to move on, he would push back against her finger and make impatient noises or moan her name. 

When she pulled out entirely to get some more lube, she saw his rim twitch around nothing. Brienne whined unashamed at the sight. Which, in turn, caused Jaime to roll his hips down against nothing.

“Do you want me to wrap my hand around your cock again?” Brienne asked as she pushed her finger and began to make circular motions. It was deep enough that she could reach for his prostate. 

“No.” Jaime’s reply came out slightly breathless. “I don’t want to come yet.” His little speech  _ was _ broken up by another moan as Brienne pressed her finger against his prostate. “Believe me, I’m turned on beyond imagination, but I also want to come around your cock.” 

Brienne couldn’t say no to that, so she doubled her efforts. As she introduced another finger, then a third one, she nibbled on his skin, kissed his thigh, or reached to tweak his nipple. Even though Jaime’s cock was standing proudly between his legs, he refused her offers to touch it, wanting to wait for his orgasm. 

“ _ Brienne, please. _ ” Jaime even turned his head around to look at her as three of her fingers stretched him. “I want you to fuck me already. Please.”

After one last press against his prostate Brienne pulled her fingers out then stood up. Her legs were a little bit stiff from remaining in one position for a long time, but she chose to ignore it, instead reaching for the bottle of lube to reapply it onto the cock. Her husband turned his head to watch, a smug smile back on his face, although this time it was mixed with a thoroughly fucked-out expression.

“Better when I did it, huh?” 

“Of course it’s better,” Brienne replied, moving to stand right behind Jaime and lining up the head of the dildo with his rim. “I’m going to go slow.”

She always did, but she also always said those words. Even after all that time, and even now that she could read his body very well, they still valued communication.

“You’re doing so good, Jaime.” Her hand ran down his side, this time avoiding his ticklish spot. “So good.” The sound Jaime made was akin to a purr. “Whenever you’re ready.”

He pushed his hips back slowly, his rim stretching to accept the head of the toy. Brienne just watched, mesmerised by the sight, but also wanting to spot any unusual discomfort. As there was none, and Jaime finally stopped once the tip was buried inside him, Brienne moved her free hand to his hip.

“If you could reach me right now, you’d know I’m dripping wet,” she said lowly, smiling when Jaime let out a moan. Very slowly, she began to move her hips, sighing as the toy pressed against her clit. “You’re taking it so well. Glorious, golden man.” The light streaming through the windows now was indeed golden, accenting Jaime’s skin in a perfect way. “ _ Jaime _ .”

“ _ Brienne _ ,” came back his reply and he began to push back onto the toy. They moved like this in tandem, each getting the dildo deeper inside him, the room filling with breathy moans and sighs. At one point, Jaime did reach for his cock and began to pump it in pace with their trusts, not stopping even when the head of the toy pressed against his prostate. 

Next time she was pulling out, Brienne only left the head in - then slammed into Jaime with enough force that he jumped on the desk. The move was rewarded with a moan so loud that Brienne did it again. “Do you like it?” 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

A very small part of her wanted to slow down and tease her husband, but his orgasm looked to be close, his skin glistening with sweat and the movements of his hand becoming jerky and uncoordinated. Her own orgasm was also urging her on, so she didn’t stop. Or slow down. Instead, Brienne began the familiar, fast pace, that had her thighs trembling in no time and Jaime incoherently mumbling love confessions mixing with profanities. Curses and praises fell from her own lips and she almost came on the spot when she saw the tell-tales of Jaime’s orgasm and heard him scream her name as it finally hit him. She fucked him through it, her eyes glued to his body and face as pleasure ran through him. 

Eventually, Jaime reached back with his hand, a sign that meant he needed her to stop. So Brienne stopped immediately and bit her lip, her own orgasm feeling so close. However, her husband came first. 

“I’m going to pull out now, okay?” 

He nodded, the movement shaking his damp curls, and ever so slowly Brienne pulled out. 

“Do you need-” she started, but was cut off by him shaking his head.

“Come here,” he said, extending his hand towards the harness. 

His want to help was sweet, but at this angle and in his state, it was faster for Brienne to take the harness off herself. The moment it hit the ground, Brienne sat at the edge of the desk. One of her hands reached for his and her other one went straight for her clit. It only took a couple of moments, and Jaime squeezing her hand encouragingly, for her to fall over the edge as well. By the time her thighs stopped trembling, Jaime was leaning up on his elbow, watching her intensely.

“This was-” His hand reached awkwardly between her spread legs and brushed against her clit, efficiently cutting her off. 

“We are so doing this again,” Jaime said. “But next time, we’re keeping the couch free for cuddles after.”

“For cuddles after,” she agreed.


End file.
